Escape de Nueva York
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Peter y Mary Jane rechazan la oferta de Mephisto y con ayuda de Silver Sable huyen a Symkaria para refugiarse del acta de registro. ONE SHOT. Spidey x Mary Jane x Silver Sable . COMPLETADO


.

* * *

***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente trabajo.**

* * *

***En realidad este One Shot es una compilación de mi ongoing fanfic llamado "No One More Day" pero lamentablemente perdí el cuaderno de anotaciones donde tenía tras una mudanza y no voy a poder completarlo.**

* * *

***Por lo tanto, decidí esta manera y cerrarlo con un epílogo. Tal vez en el futuro, con algo más de tiempo, pueda completar mi idea original.**

* * *

***Para aquellos que no lo leyeron, espero que disfruten este trabajo.**

* * *

***Muchas gracias.**

* * *

"**Escape de Nueva York"**

* * *

Spider-Man Fanfic.

One Shot

* * *

By Spidey_Legend

* * *

_Creado y Finalizado: 25/03/2016._

_Editado y Corregido: 25/03/2016._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Marvel Comics.

* * *

**P**eter Parker no podía creer como su vida se había echado a perder.

Todo por el acta de registro y la mala decisión de seguir a Tony Stark.

No culpaba a Tony por ello.

Peter había elegido quitarse la máscara y darse a conocer al público sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por ese error su tía pagó el precio y murió.

A manos de un asesino enviado por el Kingpin.

Humillar al jefe criminal no resolvió nada. Solo ventilar un poco su furia y su culpa.

Ahora mismo tanto él como Mary Jane se encontraban en un país lejano.

Lejos de su familia y de sus amigos.

Lejos de sus colegas héroes y también de villanos.

Sin embargo, casos como Flash o Betty o incluso la tía de Mary Jane corrían peligro por su asociación con ellos.

Peter le imploró a Silver que se encargara de ello.

Después de todo, tras rechazar la oferta de Mephisto para borrar el conocimiento de que Peter era Spider-Man, los dejó aún más al descubierto.

Sin embargo, Peter no quiso intercambiar esa seguridad por el matrimonio de su esposa.

Ya había perdido a su tía y no iba a perder también a Mary Jane.

Fue por eso, que la oferta de Silver Sable llegó como un regalo del cielo y aceptaron el asilo en Symkaria.

Peter estaba agradecido con la ayuda de su colega a la que en ocasiones la trataba de amiga a pesar de tener ciertos ideales diferentes.

Peter admiraba la valentía de la mercenaria aunque lo hiciese por dinero.

Pensando la actual situación, en estos momentos no le importaba que ideales tuviera Silver Sable.

Peter solo pensaba en su familia.

Peter volteó su cabeza y pudo observar como Mary Jane dormía plácidamente luego del tiempo más loco e infernal que habían pasado en sus vidas.

De viaje hacia Symkaria, Mary Jane le dijo que estaba embarazada.

No podía creerlo; en especial luego que su primera hija había muerto tras la intromisión de Norman Osborn.

Se largó a llorar y la abrazó.

Ella le correspondió.

Al parecer, en medio de tanta locura y mala suerte, algo bueno había sucedido.

Solo lamentaba que la tía May muriese antes de conocer la noticia.

Lo que Peter no sabía, es que Mary Jane si le había dicho a la anciana pero no quería preocupar más a su esposo.

Parte de ella, sospechaba que de habérselo dicho, podría haber aceptado la oferta de Mephisto.

Aunque ahora parecía que habían decidido correctamente.

Ahora, al menos por un tiempo podrían descansar del acta y los políticos y la gente deseosa de sangre y de los héroes divididos para criar a su hija.

Lejos de la patria pero a salvo.

Peter decidió marcharse por un momento.

No podía conciliar el sueño luego del trajín del viaje y no quería incomodar a Mary Jane.

Finalmente decidió recorrer la mansión de Silver pero no por mucho tiempo.

Peter la encontró entrenando y sonrió.

Una mujer formidable.

Segura de sí misma.

Dura con los enemigos y leal con sus aliados.

Peter no podía dejar de admirarla aunque parte de él se preguntaba acerca del favor que le pidió en el avión a cambio del asilo.

La verdad que ni Peter ni Mary Jane lo habían considerado demasiado ya que estaban desesperados pero Silver les advirtió que el asilo solo podría ser temporal y que el gobierno podría presentar reclamos ante las autoridades de Symkaria.

Sin embargo, Silver no agregó más nada y los dejó ser.

Peter y Mary Jane se cuestionaron un poco los motivos pero decidieron dejarlo para después.

El único consuelo que tenían por ahora es que si lograban que Mary Jane diese a luz en Symkaria, las leyes locales les otorgaba la ciudadanía completa y quedarían libres de ser perseguidos por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Al menos por las vías legales.

Peter y Mary Jane se sorprendieron ante tamaña noticia pero los hizo felices al saber ante la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba.

* * *

Luego de la muerte de May y tras rechazar la oferta de Mephisto, Peter y Mary Jane sabían que debían escapar inmediatamente. La ayuda de Silver Sable no era suficiente al principio.

Todos los familiares y amigos de la pareja corrían peligro.

El Daily Bugle.

Nadie se atrevería ir allí.

Mucha exposición y a pesar de todo, sabía que Jameson podía defenderse de cualquiera que intentara algo.

Betty, Glory, Ben, Robbie e incluso Jonah estarían a salvo.

Al menos por ahora y hasta que se calmase toda la situación.

Realmente no sabía como el conflicto entre las fuerzas de Tony y las del Capitán resultarían y aunque lamentase el escape del cobarde, entenderían que priorizar a la familia era lo mejor.

La escuela le había preocupado un montón e incluso había oído de dos ataques en un burdo intento de atraerlo para así matarlo.

Para suerte de todos, se dice que Punisher apareció por el lugar y tras asesinar a algunos, los que escaparon tenían un mensaje acerca que el legendario Frank Castle protegería personalmente la escuela.

El mensaje fue claro y los delincuentes comunes se acobardaron.

Obviamente nadie quería enfrentar al Punisher.

Un supervillano quiso probar suerte.

Francis Klum, alguien que había aclamado el manto de Mysterio pero fue despachado por el vigilante.

En cuanto a la familia de Mary Jane, las buenas se dieron cuando Felicia lo llamó y le dijo que tanto la tía y hermana de Mary Jane estaban bajo protección de ella y de Fireheart.

Peter le comentó la idea a Felicia de refugiarse en Symkaria y le pidió si Fireheart podía llevarlos hasta allí.

No hubo ningún problema.

Ellos viajarían lo antes posible.

Por suerte tanto Thomas como Felicia estaban registrados.

Igualmente Peter no se confiaría hasta tenerlas junto a Mary Jane.

Sin nada más que hacer, apenas llegaron a Symkaria, se retiraron para dormir.

Realmente lo necesitaban después de la locura vivida desde que el acta de registro entró en vigencia.

Silver prometió que les informaría apenas surgiese alguna noticia de vital importancia.

* * *

Silver Sablinova sabía que el pago por ayudarlos a escapar de Estados Unidos no iba a ser justo.

Es más, podía considerarse chantaje pero no veía otra forma de conseguir sus objetivos.

Desde hacía unos años, su tío Morty le venía sugiriendo un heredero.

Alguien que se encargara de la empresa familiar y los negocios principales de Symkaria para cuando ella ya no pudiese estar más a cargo.

Tras el fracaso en su matrimonio con el Forastero, del cual mejor ni volver a mencionar, Silver jamás pudo encontrar a alguien para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

Al menos hasta que conoció a Spider-Man.

El héroe cumplía con todos los requisitos que ella pretendía.

Tal vez exceptuando su pésimo y molesto sentido del humor pero era un hombre por el cual podía sentirse atraída.

Tras mucho tiempo, la oportunidad se le había presentado.

Ahora conocía al hombre detrás de la máscara.

Desde ese momento, se dedicó a estudiarlo y le gustó.

Con o sin máscara era espectacular.

El único problema es que estaba casado y eso supondría un problema.

No para ella que debido a su cultura de miles de año, le importaba muy poco el tener que compartir pareja.

En Symkaria no existía restricción a la poligamia.

Es común ver a hombres con dos o tres mujeres y viceversa.

La homosexualidad no era mal vista y menudo el matrimonio se utilizaba para fusionar familias en pos de un bienestar común.

Silver apuntaría a ello.

Claro que primero tendría que convencer a la mujer Watson.

Si quería que funcionase para todos, Peter Parker no solo debía casarse con ella, sino también embarazarla.

Los Parker quedarían completamente protegidos y ella cumpliría con los designios para ella.

* * *

Mephisto estaba furioso por la decisión de los Parker.

No podía creer que rechazaron su oferta.

Había fallado.

Él.

No podía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse así.

Peter Parker sufriría y tras estar completamente destruido, tendría su venganza.

Peter Parker terminaría suplicándole por el trato.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
